Tweety
Tweety Bird '(Also Known As '"Tweety Pie" 'or simply "'Tweety") is a well-known bird in the Looney Tunes continuity. Origin Tweety made his first appearance in 1942 in a cartoon entitled "A Tale Of Two Kitties," directed by Bob Clampett, but never met Sylvester The Cat until five years later. The 1947 cartoon''Tweetie Pie, put the two against each other for the first time. The cartoon, which won an Academy Award, was the start of many short cartoons to come. Design Tweety appears to be an innocent little bird. But although he seems naïve, he is clever enough to constantly outsmart Sylvester The Cat. He is a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. His temper was at first large, and Twaterd was often angry. As his character progressed, he became more calmer. In ''A Tale Of Two Kitties, Tweety's speech is strange, as he mispronounces many words, such as "pussy cat" (which he says as "puddy tat"). Tweety's name was originally Orson, but this was soon changed, as his current name was already presented in his second cartoon, Birdy & The Beast ''(1944). Tweety had initially been portrayed simply as a (wild) birdling whose species had not yet been specified, and was shown to reside in an outdoor nest high in a tree. After those several portrayals, it was only till 1947 when he had his first domestic role and his first human interaction in ''Tweetie Pie, of which would become the most noted portrayal of the character (However even then, he would still be shown residing in an outdoor nest in later shorts). Tweety lives in a birdcage located in Granny's house. Granny is protective of Tweety and keeps Sylvester away from her prized bird. Rivalry Tweety and Sylvester are always after each other, much like Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote and Tom & Jerry. Sylvester is constantly trying to eat Tweety, and the yellow canary, in turn, is usually avoiding him with ease. Although Sylvester has laid hands on Tweety on some occasions, he has never succeeded in eating the canary. Especially when Tweety is under the care of Granny, Sylvester cannot successfully outwit his opponent. Life outside of Looney Tunes Tweety has starred in several roles outside of Looney Tunes. He, along with several other Looney Tunes stars, has made appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back In Action. He also starred in the 2000 direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. He also appears as a "baby" version of himself in the television series Baby Looney Tunes. He's also in many Six Flags theme parks. Gallery 15.jpg|"I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" Tweety in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Tweety in Who Framed Roger Rabbit TWEETY.jpeg|Tweety in Six Flags Tweety_Bird_from_Tweetys_SOS.png|Tweety in Tweety's SOS Quotes * "I think I tea a pootycat! I do, I do tea a pootycat!" (Usually referring to Sylvester) * "Oh, hello, pootycat. What you doin' up there?" * "Bad ol' pootycat." * "Uh oh, wrecked the puddy tat. You know, I lose more puddy tats that way." * "Well whaddya know. I got an admirer." * "You crushed my little head!" * "My poor little cranium." * "I wonder what that puddy tat up to now." * "Now how do you tupose I got me little telf in touch a predicament?" * "Uh oh, that puddy tat after me again." * "That puddy tat is NEVER gonna find me in here." See Also * Tweety filmography * "You bad ol' puddy tat! (laughing maniacly at Sylvester)" (as Hyde Twaterd) External Links *Tweety pictures at Cartoonspot.net Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Pets Category:Birds Category:Cute characters Category:Males Category:Characters who make cameo-appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Characters created by Bob Clampett